The point of view that no one asked for
by Blood ErroR
Summary: A veces la gente opina que soy cómo un fantasma. Cómo un mero espíritu, una sombra, un ente silencioso y solitario que les observa desde lejos sin implicarse. Pero no es verdad. Porque yo, cómo mayordomo que soy, sé muchas cosas, cosas que nadie sabe y que es mi deber callar. Porque el tiempo lo cura todo, aunque parezca lo contrario. Los Asano y su relación son la prueba de ello.


**Disclaimer:** Ansatsu Kyoushitsu / Assasination Classroom es propiedad de Matsui Yusei.

* * *

 **The point of view that no one asked for**

A veces la gente opina que soy cómo un fantasma.

Cómo un mero espíritu, una sombra, un ente silencioso y solitario que les observa desde lejos sin implicarse.

Todos saben de mi existencia, muchos me ven a menudo, la mayoría son conscientes de mis acciones y algunos parecen compadecerse de mí. Pero nadie me dirige una sola palabra, ni piensan hacerlo. Es lo normal, lo natural, porque saben que no les incumbo y yo agradezco que lo sepan.

Porque soy un simple mayordomo. Y tanto yo cómo ellos, sabemos que las únicas personas merecedoras de notarme, son los Asano.

Soy el hombre que constantemente pasa desapercibido tras sus dos imponentes figuras, aquel que se aleja de aquello que no le concierne, el que calla ante toda situación. Yo soy la figura esbelta y trajeada que se mantiene en segundo plano, analizando y esperando el momento indicado para actuar, trabajando con empeño bajo sus órdenes y convirtiéndome en un aliado silencioso de aquella familia que hace mucho tiempo se rompió.

Seguramente la razón por la que muchos me compadecen es porque piensan que trabajar para los Asano debe ser duro. No les culpo, cualquiera deduciría que mi trabajo es tedioso y agotador, es natural pensar de esa manera. Soy el aparente criado de un padre y un hijo poseedores de una fortuna considerable, ambos destacando en el ámbito educativo de una manera excepcional, ganando un premio tras otro, un trofeo tras otro, dejando tras de sí un cúmulo de éxitos y galardones que a muchos les costaría años conseguir. Sería habitual pensar que un pobre mayordomo cómo yo tuviera que soportar las exigencias y órdenes de dos aparentes personas orgullosas y caprichosas cómo lo parecían.

Pero no es verdad. Nunca lo ha sido. Porque yo, cómo mayordomo que soy, sé muchas cosas. Cosas que nadie sabe, cosas que nadie nota, cosas que yo he presenciado y que es mi deber callar. Porque es mi trabajo hacerlo, guardar para mí mismo las observaciones que he hecho a lo largo de los años, permitir que ambos, tanto padre cómo hijo, sigan con sus vidas recibiendo mi ayuda sólo cuándo es necesario y dejar que el tiempo fluya.

Porque el tiempo lo cura todo, aunque parezca lo contrario.

Los Asano y su relación son la prueba de ello. Son el mayor motivo que tengo para aferrarme a esa idea cómo un clavo ardiendo y sé que no estoy equivocado.

Hace casi más de diez años que empecé a trabajar para ellos. Diez años en los que he visto, presenciado, hecho tantas cosas, que a veces no sé cómo empezar, ni cómo reaccionar.

Recuerdo muy bien cuándo llegué a aquella casa. Yo era un mayordomo joven, inexperto, alguien intentando entender la situación que se desarrollaba en aquel momento bajo aquel techo. Porque al principio parecía una situación normal, que se había dado muchas veces en este pequeño mundo que es el del servicio: Asano Gakuhou, un hombre joven recién divorciado cuya custodia completa de su único hijo le había sido concedida, necesitaba de mi ayuda para llevar a cabo todo aquello que un hombre ocupado cómo él no podía llevar. Intentar levantar una nueva escuela de élite cómo él quería, no era fácil teniendo a su lado a un pequeño niño de cinco años, por lo que prestarles toda mi ayuda era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ellos.

Tardé muy poco tiempo en darme cuenta de que toda aquella situación no era normal. De que las acciones de tanto el padre cómo del hijo no eran las habituales en estos casos. Y conforme los años pasaban, todo lo que pude hacer era comprender y mirar, pues yo nunca he estado capacitado para entrometerme en lo que son los problemas sin resolver que ambos mantienen.

Cuándo conocí a Asano Gakuhou pensé que sus acciones serían las mismas que las de un padre divorciado que empezaba a gozar del éxito. Ya que a costa de ello su tiempo era robado y su hijo apenas podía verle, deducí que intentaría por todos los medios compensar su ausencia ante el niño, mantener los lazos que les unían y que la soledad de su pequeño podía romper.

Pero Asano Gakuhou no era así, ya no.

La culpabilidad del suicido de su alumno le había cambiado por completo, había logrado que mirara el mundo de otra manera, que decidiera cambiar sus políticas educativas. Todo con tal de no sufrir una pérdida así de nuevo, con tal de no dejar que nadie a su alrededor fuera débil y manipulado de la misma forma que Ikeda lo fue. Ese hombre no estaba dispuesto a afrontar otro suicidio, otra muerte por su culpa. No quería volver a convertirse en un presunto asesino, cuya incompetencia cómo profesor y educador habían hecho que un alumno inocente se lanzara a la muerte tras descubrir la crueldad del mundo real. No iba a dejar que sus alumnos salieran al mundo sin saber lo peligroso o despiadado que podía ser. Y por ello lo cambió todo.

Y si no iba a permitir que un alumno suyo fuera débil, tampoco podía dejar que su hijo lo fuera.

Para él, Gakushuu debía ser su mejor alumno. El más fuerte, el más destacable. Porque de todos los estudiantes que iba a formar a lo largo de su vida, su hijo era el más importante e indispensable a su parecer. Por ello debía hacerlo mejor con él que con los demás y eso sólo significaba una cosa: Que no debía comportarse cómo un padre para ello. No. Debía ser un profesor para su hijo. Empezando desde el principio, deshaciéndose de la bondadosa y preciada imagen de padre que había construido durante los cinco años anteriores. Esa imagen sólo le hacía débil y era inadmisible.

Por eso dejó de ser llamado "Papá" para empezar a llamarse "Director". Fue el precio que él mismo estuvo dispuesto a pagar con tal de garantizar el futuro de su hijo, por mucho que le doliera. Y fueron muchas las medidas que llevó a cabo para conseguirlo y que yo presencié sin rechistar durante años.

Yo fui el encargado de tirar los juguetes de Gakushuu a la basura, por orden de su padre, ya que él los consideraba una distracción en sus estudios. También fui yo el encargado de comprar los libros, libretas y materiales escolares con los que el padre bombardeó al niño de repente. Yo hablé con las academias de prestigio, con los profesores particulares, con los conservatorios y los entrenadores deportivos. Llevé el papeleo de todas y cada una de las actividades extraescolares a las que el chico fue apuntado: Francés, Coreano, Inglés, Portugués, artes marciales, clases de guitarra, de piano, de violín, natación, fútbol, tenis, etc, etc. Y después de eso, yo me convertí en el chófer encargado de llevarle a todos esos sitios. Fueron infinidad de cosas y lugares a la vez, a las que un niño cómo él no podía hacer todas con tiempo, pero que debía hacerlas, porque era un mandato directo de su padre.

Asano Gakushuu pasó de ser un simple niño a una marioneta de la noche a la mañana. Y yo lo vi todo con mis propios ojos. Cómo un día estaba despreocupadamente jugando en el jardín, mirando a su padre desde lejos y preguntándose por qué ya no quería estar con él, y al día siguiente estaba encerrado en las cuatro paredes de su habitación, haciendo un libro de ejercicios tras otro, esperando el momento de levantarse de la silla para ir a otra clase particular o a otro evento deportivo en el que debía quedar primero, porque no tenía otra opción.

Yo vi cómo el brillo de sus ojos y la sonrisa inocente en su rostro desfallecía poco a poco para convertirse en una máscara de apariencia perfecta, yo le vi llorar desconsolado una noche porque se había cortado con unas tijeras en clase y a causa de ello no había podido ir a sus clases de piano, yo le escuché llamar a su madre a escondidas por las noches porque la echaba de menos, yo tuve que calmar sus ataques de ansiedad multitud de veces por culpa del estrés, yo le deje dormir en el coche cuándo se suponía que tenía que ir a clase porque no había descansado durante días, yo le llevaba a merendar a escondidas a una pastelería porque los entrenadores no le permitían comer algo que no fueran verduras. Y yo vi el dolor en sus ojos cada vez que su padre le despreciaba, cada vez que le trataba cómo un mero y simple alumno fracasado, cada vez que le murmuraba "un segundo puesto no me vale, eres débil."

Yo le vi crecer. Les vi crecer. Tanto al padre cómo al hijo.

Y por ello, cómo la sombra protectora y observadora en la que me convertí, sé muchas cosas. Cosas que nadie sabrá.

Diez años a su lado son suficientes para saberlo.

Gakuhou quería a su hijo. Lo quería, lo quería, lo quería tantísimo y de tal forma que a veces no sabía qué hacer con ese sentimiento. Era su ser más preciado y querido, le amaba tanto que el miedo a perderle casi le paralizaba, le asaltaba con fuerza, le hacía trabajar cada vez más, más duro. Perder a Ikeda le había hecho pensar que si actuaba de la misma manera con Gakushuu, le perdería. Y ese era su mayor miedo, su único miedo. La única cosa en el mundo que podía reducir a Asano Gakuhou era el innegable terror de perder a su hijo. Ese pánico fue lo que le hizo dar media vuelta, dejar de ser su padre, alejarse de él, convertirle en su mejor alumno. Pensó que no tenía otra opción, porque si hacía eso podía asegurarse de que Gakushuu sobreviviría a la crueldad del mundo que una vez le quitó a su alumno.

Tan seguro y convencido estaba de ello, que nunca importaron las lágrimas que su pequeño derramara frente a la puerta de su despacho. Él debía ser fuerte, firme, cómo el director que ahora todos conocían. Aún si esos llantos le encogían el corazón, aún si las palabras de odio que más tarde Gakushuu le dirigió le destrozaran, aún si el haber perdido los lazos con su hijo le quebrara por dentro.

Y Gakushuu quería a su padre. Le quería de la misma forma que el otro, pero ya no sabía de qué forma desmostrárselo. Para el hijo, su padre siempre había su héroe, su mayor ejemplo a seguir, el más fuerte, el más listo, todo lo que siempre había querido y quería ser. Durante esos cinco años que siempre había atesorado en su corazón había permanecido a su lado siempre que había podido, siguiéndole allá dónde fuera, sonriendo cómo el niño feliz e inocente que era. Pero el que le hubiera dado la espalda de una forma tan repentina cómo lo había hecho, dejó un vacío en su corazón que era muy difícil de llenar. Su infantil racionamiento jamás pudo comprender los motivos tras las acciones de su padre, pero a pesar de ello intentó a arreglarlo a su manera, intentó recuperar la atención de aquel hombre que tanto admiraba. Por eso Gakushuu hizo lo imposible, se lanzó de lleno a lo que el director de Kunugigaoka quería, a las clases particulares, los instrumentos, los deportes, los torneos, los premios, a todo. Decidió convertirse en el número uno porque ya no tenía otra forma de recuperar lo que había perdido con su padre, pero ni siquiera eso funcionó.

Con el tiempo el chico se hizo el número uno por reflejo, por costumbre, sin pensarlo, sin ni siquiera plantearse por qué lo hacía, porque ya era normal para él. Y lo que habían sido sus acciones para llamar la atención de su padre de nuevo, se habían convertido en una guerra contra él. Porque ya había comprobado que las lágrimas y las súplicas no funcionaban. Pero el ganarlo todo tampoco lo hacía. Así que ganarle a él, era la única manera de no perderle para siempre. Si es que no lo había hecho ya.

Y allí, después de diez años, implicado de lleno en aquel extraño conflicto padre-hijo, estoy yo. El mayordomo. El hombre callado y formal que jamás se quejó, ni preguntó, ni nunca lo hará. Porque sé demasiado, más de lo que cualquiera debería saber. Sé incluso más que los propios Asano.

Porque soy cómo un fantasma, su fantasma personal. Y cómo espíritu que a veces parezco, no sólo sé muchas cosas, también las he visto sin que se den cuenta.

He visto el álbum de fotos que Gakuhou guarda en el último cajón de su despacho, bajo llave, un álbum plagado de cientos (tal vez miles) de fotos de Gakushuu que en su momento no se atrevió a tirar. También le he visto sonreír con orgullo y a escondidas cada vez que su hijo gana un nuevo premio o saca una buena nota. He presenciado cómo le ha llevado en brazos a su habitación y le ha acostado en la cama después de que el chico se durmiera en el salón o en su escritorio. He contemplado el dibujo de una bellota que Gakushuu le hizo de pequeño, por el cuál él creó a la mascota de su escuela. Y también sé que ese dibujo en cuestión lo mantiene firmemente guardado en su cartera y lo mira cuándo se aburre. Le he escuchado decirme infinidad de veces que hiciera para cenar el plato favorito de su hijo, a pesar de que a él no le gustara del todo.

También he visto a Gakushuu tirar una sartén o hacer ruido a propósito cerca del despacho de su padre, porque sabía que después de tanto trabajo él podía quedarse dormido encima de su mesa. Le he pillado muchas mañanas haciéndole el desayuno a escondidas antes de irse al instituto, cómo una especie de agradecimiento por dejar que cenara su plato favorito la noche anterior. Sé que la mayoría de las veces se hace el dormido en el salón o en su cuarto, para que su padre más tarde le acueste en la cama. Y más de una vez le he visto preguntándole si ha comido bien ese día, cómo si estuviera preocupado por su salud.

La gente piensa que entre ellos hay una guerra, pero para que sea una, primero ambos deberían odiarse. Y eso es algo que no va a pasar, estoy seguro de ello.

A causa de esto, nunca va a importarme que me miren con compasión o piensen que mi trabajo es tedioso, que piensen que soy invisible para los Asano, que no soy nadie. Sé que es mentira y padre e hijo también.

Porque la sonrisa amable y agradecida que Gakuhou me dirige cada mañana al llegar, es algo que muy pocas personas tienen el privilegio de obtener. Y el cariño especial que Gakushuu ha llegado a expresar por mí después de tantos años cuidándole, después de tanto tiempo mimándole cómo el niño que vi crecer de una forma que no debería haber hecho, significa mucho más para mí que cualquier cheque o fajo de billetes.

Sinceramente, al contrario de lo que muchos mayordomos o chófers podrían pensar, yo me alegro de trabajar para ellos. Me alegra ser la sombra protectora de los Asano, me alegra ser su fantasma.

Porque yo lo sé todo, yo tengo y soy el punto de vista que nadie ha preguntado, pero que muchos querrían tener.

Y a causa de ello, este servidor permanecerá a su lado todo lo que pueda.

* * *

Holi ~

Al fin, ya era hora de subir este one-shot, tenía muchísimas ganas, no voy a mentir ~ Cómo ya sabe todo el mundo a estas alturas, los Asano y su relación es algo que me va a torturar toda mi vida y nadie me va a poder salvar de ello (?) Es por eso que al ver el tema del sexto día de la AnkyouWeek: Family Relationships, se me fue completamente. Y bueno, aquí está esto. Siempre he querido hacer algo desde el punto de vista del mayordomo/chófer de los Asano, me parece algo a lo que se le puede dar mucho juego, así que no dude ni un instante. Respecto a todo el fic, sí, me gusta pensar que ese mayordomo es cómo el tito que consiente a Gakushuu en todo, no sé, se me hace adorable.

Y bueno, no sé qué más decir, es tarde aquí, tengo sueño y este ya es el último fic que he podido hacer para la AnkyouWeek, así que espero que haya valido la pena ~

Nos vemos (~*-*)~~(*-*~)


End file.
